Greenfield vs Greenfield
by celrock
Summary: Parodies the season 3 Rugrats episode with a similar title. When Reggie is angry about being made to eat baked beans at New Years dinner, he sues his parents for divorce.


Author's Note: I absolutely cannot stand baked beans, and after my mom served them for dinner on New Years, it got me to thinking about one of those well, let's just say, ok episodes of Rugrats, only how it would play out with the East coast gendar bender Rugrats crew out in Boston, Massachusetts, in particular, with my OC Reggie, who you'll see, he and I share something in common hatred wise. With that out of the way, let's get on, with this episode parody!

Greenfield vs. Greenfield

Summary: Parodies the season 3 Rugrats episode with a similar title. When Reggie is angry about being made to eat baked beans at New Years dinner, he sues his parents for divorce.

Disclaimer: While none of the original Rugrats characters from Rugrats will be appearing in this story, better cover myself to be safe. I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the majority of the OC's presented in this story, like Reggie and his family, though Rosie, who is mentioned by her nickname that Reggie gave her, is owned by Nairobi-harper.

It was the evening of New Years, and Reggie was sitting at the table with his parents. He had eaten the majority of the food on his plate. The ham, the black eyed peas, and the cabbage, but there was one item still left on the plate he hadn't touched. Those all too disgusting, repulsive looking, baked beans. Noticing he hadn't touched any of his beans, his parents tried to encourage him to take a bite.

"Come on Reggie, try your baked beans. Please? Just a little taste?" David encouraged his son.

"No!" Reggie snapped, thrusting his fork down on the plate.

"Come on sweetheart, you had your ham for health and your cabbage for money, don't you want your beans for luck?" Rhonda, Reggie's mom asked.

"No!" Reggie snapped again, this time, at the top of his lungs.

"Reggie the last time you tried baked beans, you didn't think it was so bad!" Commented David.

"I said no and I meant it! Besides, what's so good about luck anyway? It's not like eating this ham and cabbage is really going to make me any healthier or wealthier, I bet you guys are just making it all up." Snapped Reggie, as he stared down at the floor in anger and disgust, crossing his arms.

"Young man, if you don't eat some baked beans, then you can't have dessert." Scolded Rhonda.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Reggie screamed, as he stared up at his mother, picked up his plate from the table, and threw it against the wall, splattering baked beans everywhere.

"That's it Reggie, go to your room." Scolded Rhonda.

"But mommy!" Reggie cried.

"We tried to reason with you Reggie, but you wouldn't listen." Said David, as Reggie got up from his chair and headed towards his room for a time out.

Before completely exiting the dining room, he gave one final glance back at his parents.

"You'll be sorry." Reggie muttered between clinched teeth, as he turned on his heals, storming out of the room in anger, stomping up the stairs and running into his room, where he slammed the door behind him.

Later on that night, as Rhonda and David were getting into bed, Rhonda turned to her husband.

"David, do you think Reggie really meant what he said by, you'll be sorry?" Rhonda asked, as she curled up on her side of the bed.

"Oh now Rhonda, relax. He's five-years-old. What is he going to do anyway?" David asked, reassuring his wife that everything was going to be ok, as he too, saw to lying down on his side of the bed.

"Oh maybe you're right. It's just, we've raised such an intelligent young child, that sometimes, I'm just not sure what he's capable of." Rhonda commented worriedly.

"Oh now calm down sweetheart, we'll all feel better in the morning." Said David, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ok ddear." Said Rhonda, as she let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep herself.

A few rooms over, Reggie, still upset about the situation, was talking with his stuffed alligator with the missing eye, Snorkfest.

"It's not fair Snorkfest, my parents get to do whatever they want! All they ever do is boss me around like I'm a baby! I'm five-years-old for peak sake!" Reggie complained, as a commercial came on his television.

On the screen, sat a woman with black hair, wearing purple eye shadow and a ruby red dress.

"Are you getting a raw deal? Is your boss treating you unfairly? Or perhaps there's a family crisis that calls out for third party mediation?" Asked the woman on the television.

"Wait! Go back to that last one about the family thing! I need help!" Screamed Reggie at the television.

"Don't wait. Call the law offices of Dianne Jackson and family. We'll fight for you!" Announced Dianne Jackson on the television, as a number appeared at the bottom of the screen.

Reggie took note of the phone number in his head, then scribbled it down on a page in one of his coloring books with a crayon so he wouldn't forget it. Then, using his tape recorder with the voice changer, he recorded his message to give to her secretary on the phone.

"Hello, my name is Reggie Greenfield, and I am suffering from a family crisis. My parents are forcing me to eat baked beans, and I feel they are treating me unfairly. I told them I didn't want to, but they refused to listen, sending me off to my room with no dessert. My address is twenty-two Jerrard Street. Please help me." Reggie cried into the tape player, then switching it to the mode that would make him sound like a grown man, he ran into the guest room, where he got the cordless phone off of the hook, carried it back to his room, and dialed the number.

On the third ring, an automated voice answered.

"Welcome to the law offices of Dianne Jackson and family. Our hours of operation are Monday through Friday, between the hours of nine a m and five p m. If you know your party's extension, please dial it now. To speak with Dianne Jackson herself, please press the number two on your telephone keypad, now." Said the automated voice.

Reggie pressed the number two, where he was transferred to Dianne Jackson's line. It rang several times, until another answering machine picked up.

"This is attorney Dianne Jackson. Please leave your message after the tone, and I will get back to you just as soon as I can." Said Dianne's voice on the answering machine, before a beep tone sounded.

As soon as the beep tone sounded, Reggie placed the mouth piece of the phone down at the speaker of his tape player, and replayed back his recorded message on the slow speed, making his voice sound like a grown man. Once his message finished playing, he hit the button to hang up the call, then turned out his lights, and jumped into bed, hoping to get his prayers answered the following day.

The next day, upon getting into work, Dianne received the message from Reggie on her voicemail. Wasting no time, she got back into the car, and drove to his house, where she rang the doorbell. Rhonda was the one to answer the door.

"Hello, I am looking for a mister Reggie Greenfield." Said Dianne.

"And you are?" Rhonda asked.

"My name is Dianne Jackson I am an attorney." Dianne replied.

"An attorney?" Rhonda questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been contacted by Reggie to deal with some domestic legal business." Dianne added.

Rhonda chuckled.

"Oh, there must be some mistake mam. You see, Reggie is a little boy, he's not capable of hiring an attorney." Said Rhonda playfully.

"That will be for me to determine." Said Dianne, as Reggie came up behind his mother and saw what was going on.

"Oh, Dianne Jackson, so good to see you! Please, come in!" Said Reggie, as he grabbed Dianne by the hand and drug her into the house.

"Reggie? What are you doing?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm suing you." Reggie replied.

"Suing me?" Rhonda asked, raising an eyebrow, as she saw Reggie and Dianne disappear off to his room.

Up in Reggie's room, where he had two juice boxes of apple juice sitting out on the table, he went over the situation with her again, just as Dianne finished the contents of her juice box.

"I see your juice box is empty. Would you like another one?" Reggie asked, taking the empty juice box away from Dianne.

"No thank you. Now, according to your voice message, it appears that there's been an infringement on your ability to have dessert and therefore, this constitutes." Dianne started to say, using big fancy words that Reggie couldn't understand.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I think we already know what's going on here. Let's get to the bottom of this matter please?" Reggie barked, interrupting Dianne's fancy talking.

"Very well then. I think we can get your parents kicked out of the house." Dianne said.

"Cool!" Reggie replied with an eager smile on his face.

"And, if we play our proverbial cards right I think we can get you a high tech, handsome child care expert on top of it." Added Dianne.

"Huh?" Reggie asked, confused.

"Money mister Greenfield, for both of us." Said Dianne seductively.

"Oooh, now you're talking." Said Reggie, as he blushed a smile at the attorney.

Once the deal was settled, Dianne left the Greenfield's house to get started on Reggie's legal case. This entire time while they were upstairs having their little meeting, Rhonda was busy working on her next party she was planning, but would be curious every so often as to what was really going on. The same was true for David, who was currently on a break from flying, as it was the spring time, in between the two heaviest travel times of the year, which were Christmas, and summer vacation. Once they saw that Dianne was leaving in her car, seeing that Rhonda was busy with another one of her parties she was planning, David, went to talk to his son. However, Reggie didn't want to take any chances. So as soon as Dianne left, he strapped his parents video camera to his belt, making sure to record every last conversation he had with his parents, until the deal was settled. Wanting to talk to his son, David tried to bribe Reggie. He approached him, sitting in the living room at this point, doodling on a sketch pad, unnoticed at this point, the video camera attached to his shorts with a belt clip, recording. David took a seat on the couch and turned to his son.

"Reggie, I'd like to talk about this law thing." David said.

Reggie turned to his father, uninterested in having this conversation.

"I understand you'd like to talk about this, but I'm afraid I can't." Reggie said in a fake apologetic voice.

"Come on Reggie, why don't we head on over to Barns and Noble where we can have some chocolate gidiva cheesecake, and you can tell me all about it." Bribed David.

"I'm sorry daddy. I tried to reason with you but you wouldn't listen." Said Reggie.

"Now you listen to me." David started to scold, before Reggie, waving his hands in front of his face, stopped him.

"Careful daddy, don't say anything you wouldn't want repeated in the court of law." Said Reggie.

"But but…" David started to say, before Reggie pointed down at the video camera on his shorts, before continuing.

"Uh uh uh, you're on candid camera." Said Reggie teasingly.

Disgusted, David got off the couch, ran into his wife's study, and yelled in her ear to get her attention.

"Rhonda? Call the attorney's office. We're gonna get what we deserve, and it's not being sued." David demanded.

Once Reggie saw that his parents weren't going to back down all that easily, he ran up to his mom's room, where he found her iPad, and looking up Dianne's information online, he emailed her a list of demands, to ensure that he'd win this case.

Rhonda gave the attorney's office a call, and spoke with Dianne's secretary.

"Well, we can't have you meet with Dianne herself because you are related to Reggie, one of her recent cases. However, I can set you up with one of our other lawyers, mister Jason Kraskell." Said the secretary.

"Deal." Rhonda and David said in unison over the phone, as they saw to setting up an appointment.

The following day, they left Reggie at the Halls for the afternoon, while going to have this appointment with Jason Kraskell. Unknown to any of the Greenfields, Jason had a cousin out in California named Jonathan, who was an assistant to a woman named Charlotte Pickles, the CEO of a mega corperation. Like Jonathan though, Jason resembled the man in having a similar body build, face, and the same light brown skin just as Jonathan had in the Jonathan Babysits episode from season five, only unlike his cousin, who had blond hair, Jason's hair was black.

"Well, this case of your son's is pretty serious." Said Jason to the parents.

"So, he does have a case?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes mam, but I believe we can get this all taken care of out of settlement." Said Jason.

"A settlement?" David cried in panic.

"He means a compromise. Now, let's just get this situation taken care of as painlessly as possible, all right?" Rhonda said to her husband, as she gently patted him on the shoulder.

David smiled at his wife and let out a small sigh.

"Oh all right, what do you got?" David asked.

Jason pulled out a sheet of paper from a drawer in his desk.

"Well, Reggie's lawyer emailed me a list of demands he sent to her yesterday, to which I printed out. Follow these demands, and we can consider this case closed. Fail to do this, and it looks like we'll be going to court." Explained Jason.

"Well, ok. How bad could they be?" Rhonda asked.

Jason cleared his throat before looking over the piece of paper and reading out the demands.

"One, snacks and dessert at any time of the day. Two, banishment of a bedtime, allowing Reggie to play all day and play all night. Three, a private laiser tag room allowing him to play Laiser Tag whenever he wants. Four, a lifetime free path to Six Flags Amusement Park. Five, a donkey. Six, a…" Jason read before being cut off by Rhonda.

"That's enough! I am not going to be pushed around by my own son." Rhonda demanded.

Jason put the paper down on his desk, sighed, and put his hands together in defeat.

"Very well then, I guess there's nothing else to do at this point, but to prepare for court." Said Jason with a sigh.

We now cut to a news report, where a picture of five-year-old Reggie is being shown to the people.

"Meanwhile, everybody across the country is awaiting to hear of the case of the five-year-old little boy Reggie Greenfield, who has sued his parents for divorce. We take you Live, to a press conference." Said the news reporter in the background, as he continues to hold up Reggie's picture, as the scene switches to the live press conference.

At the live conference, Reggie sits surrounded by a group of people, as his picture is taken, looking very sad. Standing behind him is his attorney, Dianne.

"Misses Jackson, do we really have a case here?" Asked a reporter.

"Of course we have a case. This little boy has been severely mistreated." Dianne replied.

"But don't you think you're contributing to the decline of American family values?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah? What's your point?" Dianne asked, as Reggie took the microphone from her hand and spoke up.

"Mister reporter person, I didn't ask for a lot. All I wanted was a little piece of cheesecake. Maybe a few toys. I mean, doesn't every five-year-old deserve the right to a little kindness? And now you're treating me like a bad kid? When will it all end?" Reggie cried, as he burst into tears.

Everyone around him started to laugh, as he thrust the microphone down in disgust.

In another part of the courthouse, video footage is taken of Rhonda and David walking together to the courthouse.

"Hey look! It's the parents! Mister and Misses Greenfield!" Said a person from behind the camera.

"Isn't it true that they starved this five-year-old little boy?" Asked another member.

"No comments, no comments!" Said another voice.

"Didn't they stop him from listening to music, stating he was listening to too much Justin Beeber?" Asked another person.

"I said, no comments!" Repeated the other person from before.

Soon, it was time for the trial, where the judge started the court.

"Order! Order! This court is now in session. Misses Jackson, please call your first witness." Said Judge Wasserman, as she hit her grovel on the table.

"I call to the stand, Mister David Greenfield." Said Dianne Jackson, as David approached the stand.

"Now David Greenfield. Is it true on New Years Day of 2016, you fed your son a large, serving of baked beans for dinner?" Dianne asked.

"Well, I don't know, what do you consider large? I thought we fed him a relatively small helthing of baked beans." Said David.

"Now now, let's not quiver over the size of the serving." Said Dianne.

"It seems you're the one who's quivering Misses Jackson." Said David.

"Just answer the question." Said Dianne impatiently.

"And what question was that again?" David asked.

"Did you or did you not, feed your son a large, gross serving of baked beans!" Dianne screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I most certainly fed Reggie baked beans, but they certainly weren't gross. They were a tasty nutritious vegetable Misses Jackson, rich in fiber. Any self respecting father would do the same." Said David.

"Objection!" Screamed Reggie from out in the court.

Dianne turned her attention to Reggie.

"I'm doing the questioning here Reggie." Whispered Dianne.

"Well you're doing a lousy job, you're making my father look good." Hissed Reggie.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'm a highly skilled attorney with years of experience." Said Dianne.

"Well then, if that's how you feel, your honor, I'd like to dismiss my lawyer for having a guilty conscious." Said Reggie.

"I don't have to. I'd rather quit than represent a little jerk like you." Snapped Dianne.

"Your honor, if it pleases the court, I'd like to act as my own lawyer." Said Reggie.

The judge turned to Mister Jason Kraskell.

"Well in all my years on the bench, I've never heard of a five-year-old representing himself, but, I guess there's no harm in giving this a try." Said Judge Wasserman.

"You can't be serious." Muttered Jason.

"I am serious Jason Kraskell, and if you back talk to me one more time I'll hold you in contempt." Said Judge Wasserman to Jason, before returning her attention to Reggie.

"Mister Reggie Greenfield, please proceed." Said Judge Wasserman.

"Thank you mam. For my next witness, I call to the stand, mister Snorkfest Greenfield!" Cried Reggie.

"Oooh!" Said several jury members to themselves.

"Who's Snorkfest Greenfield?" Jason whispered to Rhonda.

"You don't wanna know." Rhonda whispered back.

Just then, Reggie set down his stuffed alligator with the missing eye on to the stand.

"Objection!" Called out Jason.

"What?" Reggie asked impatiently.

"That stuffed alligator is an inanimate object and therefore its testifying is unsubmissable. Besides, one of its eyes is missing!" Commented Jason.

"Hey! Don't blame me for the missing eye, it's all Bubble Gum Head's falt!" Reggie screamed.

"Bubble Gum Head?" Jason whispered to Rhonda.

She simply rolled her eyes at him, as the trial continued.

"I realize that this is unorthodox, but I'm gonna let the stuffed alligator testify. Reggie, please continue." Said Judge Wasserman.

"Thank you man. Now Snorkfest, would you tell the court in your own words, what happened?" Reggie asked his toy.

A long pause of silence passed, as Snorkfest told his side of the story, which only Reggie could hear.

"What's that Snorkfest?" Reggie whispered into the stuffed aligator's ear.

Once he had an imaginary answer, he turned his attention back to the rest of the court.

"Snorkfest said my parents made me try the baked beans at New Years dinner even though they knew I thought it tasted awful. I told them politely that I didn't wish to eat it! And then they said no dessert and sent me to my room." Explained Reggie.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Jason cried, when Judge Wassermon cut him off.

"Now let the cute little boy continue his story all right?" Judge Wasserman playfully prompted.

Jason let out an irritated sigh, as Reggie continued to talk.

"Now let's return to the morning of September second of 2015. As usual, Reggie was minding his own business, drawing pictures on his sketch pad and listening to his all time favorite singer, Justin Beeber. What happened next? Mister Goober said that my mommy walked into my room, shut off my mp3 player, and said I had been listening to too much Justin Beeber." Explained Reggie to the court, on Snorkfest's behalf.

"This can't be happening." Rhonder whispered to her lawyer.

"Don't worry Misses Greenfield, we'll get our turn." Jason whispered back.

It was then that Jason struck up an idea. He turned his attention towards Reggie and asked him a rather interesting question.

"Now Reggie, would you say you're a good little boy?" Jason asked.

"I think that's for the court to decide don't you?" Reggie asked teasingly.

"Reggie, isn't it true that you never do what your parents tell you?" Jason asked.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Reggie asked teasingly again.

"Answer yes or no." Jason said.

"Yes or no." Reggie mocked.

"Reggie answer the question." Jason muttered.

"Reggie answer the question." Reggie muttered back.

"Are you mimicking me?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Are you mimicking me?" Reggie asked in the same tone, continuing to mock him.

"Are you aware you're in the court of the law?" Jason asked.

"Are you aware you're in the court of the law?" Reggie asked back.

"Shut up!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Reggie copied back.

Several people in the courtroom laughed, before the silence died down.

"Your honor please make him answer the question." Jason muttered to Judge Wasserman.

"Well maybe if you'd ask a little bit nicer, he'd obey. Now Reggie darling, would you please answer the mean old lawyer's question?" Judge Wasserman asked.

"Of course mam, I'd be happy to." Said Reggie in that fake, innocent tone.

"See?" Judge Wasserman said to Jason, before he repeated his question, with a lot more stirnful force.

"Now Reggie, do you do what your parents tell you?" Jason asked in between gritted teeth.

Reggie paused for a second, before coming up with a convincing answer that would hopefully, win him over his side.

"Oh of course, I always listen to my mom and dad." Replied Reggie in that fake, innocent tone.

"Your honor I have no further questions." Muttered Jason as several jury members laughed.

As soon as the court died down, Reggie called his next witness.

"For my next witness, I call my mom, Rhonda Greenfield." Called out Reggie, as Rhonda approached the stand.

"Now mommy, do you remember what I wanted for Christmas lastest year?" Reggie asked.

"Hmmm, well let's see, you had quite a list." Rhonda started to stumble and say, before her son cut her off.

"Don't get cute with me. What was the most important thing on my list to Santa Clause and you guys?" Reggie asked.

"I think it was that toy playground with trapeze rope latter and rings that you could set up indoors and play on even in the winter time." Said Rhonda.

"Mommy, it's called Garilla Gym, and yes, that's exactly what I wanted." Reggie corrected.

"Ok it was that Garilla Gym you saw advertised on TV." Said Rhonda.

"But you didn't get me Garilla Gym did you!" Reggie scolded.

A long pause was heard before Reggie repeated his question.

"Did you get me Garilla Gym? Yes or no." Reggie asked more firmly this time around.

"No I didn't get you the gorilla gym." Rhonder muttered in a low whisper, that only the judge heard.

"Answer your son's question." Judge Wasserman demanded.

"I didn't get you Garilla Gym!" Rhonda replied at the top of her lungs.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jerkey you heard it with your own eye. I didn't ask for a lot, but for Christmas, the season of giving and hope, I asked for Garilla Gym, and did I get it? No!" Said Reggie, just as a crowd of people booed from the court room.

"But the company was temporarily sold out!" Rhonda cried in defence.

The judge banged her grovel on the table again to get everyone's attention.

"Misses Greenfield, I rarely editorialize like this, but I ought to say you should be ashamed of yourself." Said Judge Wasserman.

"Your honor this isn't a courtroom, it seems to me it's more like a three ring circus! All I wanted to do was have my son eat some baked beans! I was only trying to be a good mother!" Rhonda cried, as tears came to her eyes.

"Misses Greenfield I hold you in contempt. One more word and I'll have you escorted from my courtroom." Snapped Judge Wasserman.

Just then, a member of the jury stood up and gave her verdict.

"Your honor we feel it's unnecessary to deliberate. We award Reggie Greenfield, complete possession of the house and all of his parents assets." Said the jury member.

"No! I'm a good mother! I'm a good mother!" Screamed Rhonda over and over, defending herself.

"Bale it! Have this woman removed from my court room, and locked up!" Screamed Judge Wasserman, as a crowd of officers came forward with handcuffs.

"No! I'm a good mother! I'm a good mother!" Rhonda continued to scream through tears of sadness and defeat, as she was taken out of the courtroom in handcuffs.

No sooner were they out the doors of the courthouse, when Rhonda awoke in bed.

"Oh my gosh! What a dream!" Rhonda cried, as she shook her husband awake.

"Huh? What is it?" David asked sleepily.

"David I had the most horrible nightmare. Reggie was mad about us feeding him baked beans and he sued to have the house taken away and the judge was on his side and… And…" Rhonda went on to say before David caught a glimps of the clock.

"Rhonda, it's four in the morning, go back to sleep." David groaned, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Well, I'm just gonna take a peak and see how he's doing." Said Rhonda, as she got out of bed and tip towed to Reggie's room.

She found him asleep, so gently patted his shoulder, at which point, he stirred.

"Hi mommy." Said Reggie, as he opened his eyes and stared up into his mother's face.

"Hi Reggie." Rhonda whispered.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry I was a bad boy." Reggie said apologetically.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have made you eat the baked beans. From now on you can try the foods you want to try." Said Rhonda, as she gave Reggie a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh mom, you're the greatest." Said Reggie with a smile, as his mother turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight sweetoms." Said Rhonda, as she left the room.

Once her footsteps could no longer be heard, Reggie reached down to a shelf on his nightstand, and pulled out a picture of the food pyramid that he had borrowed from Rosie's older sister Mary and a red crayon, where he scribbled an X on the picture of baked beans. Then, he held up the pyramid and red crayon, looking proud, as he stared off into space and smiling.

"Hehaha, works every time." Said Reggie with a huge grin, before returning the crayon and pyramid to the shelf, rolling over, and going back to sleep.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that rendition of that particular Rugrats episode. As you may have seen, I added in a few things we didn't get in the original episode, as I always wondered how on earth Angelica convinced that attorney to come to the house, as that part we never heard, same with the fact when Drew and Charlotte scheduled a meeting with their lawyer to discuss this case. Also, I always wondered how their lawyer got a list of demands from Angelica. I might have done a corny job on some of those extra parts I added in, but I hope you enjoyed how this episode played out with the east coast gendar bender Rugrats, in particular, my OC Reggie. I also made a reference to chapter 7 of The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin, when Reggie talked about his stuffed alligator with the missing eye, and how it was Rosie's falt that it got broken, or as he said in the courtroom, referring to her by his nickname for her, Bubble Gum Head. Again though, not sure if the original episode is better than my story here, though I'm sure it is, even though with how I had Reggie get the attorney's attention is a bit baffling, since the voice changer in Angelica's Order's Out came out after this episode was produced, thus, that couldn't have been done in Angelica's attempt to get Mister Barnum's attention, but whatever. This was my story as far as this version is concerned, and with that, I hope you all enjoyed it, and, more stories, coming soon, provided the world quits distracting me with buzzing my door and setting car alarms off.


End file.
